1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to an electrical socket connector having electrical contacts which electrically connects a plurality of pins of an integrated circuit (IC) provided in a test socket to corresponding pads of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 issued to Hwang on Apr. 11, 2006, discloses an electrical contact for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical contact comprises a moveable part, a immoveable part and a spring portion. The spring portion is fitted over a predetermined area between the moveable and immoveable parts and provides resilient force therebetween. Whether the moveable part contacts with the immoveable part or not depends on the resilient force of the spring portion. In order to meet the minimization of the electrical contact, both the moveable part and the immoveable part are required to reduce its dimension. With a smaller dimension, the moveable part and the immoveable part are so thin that they have no enough rigidity, which easily causes damage to the electrical contact.
Hence, an electrical contact having much more rigidity while keeping in small dimension is desired.